


Kindle

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: My gift to @spaceangelthor for the @thedeckerstarnetwork‘s secret santa. They asked for a “ Kindle” scene, so that’s what I thought it would fit :)





	Kindle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_michaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_michaela/gifts).



Omake: (This is what is in front of them)


End file.
